


Movie Night

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiddlestans, Fiddley, Fluff, M/M, Multi, fiddlestan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonymous said to jessiemw14: Congrats! The only drabble prompt I can think of right now is movie night with the mystery trio :)“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble I wrote for my milestone of 100 followers on my Tumblr account!  
> Please Enjoy!

“Aw c’mon Doc, this’ll be fun!”

Fiddleford shifted his gaze to the side to give Stanley a blank stare that told the man that Fiddleford thought this’ll be anything but. Stanford snorted as the movie came up on TV, only hearing Fiddleford’s sigh and feeling the blue eyed male lean his head on Stanford’s arm.

“Why are we watching Grandpa the Kid anyways?” Fiddleford asked, honestly curious to why they’d be watching a movie such as this.

“Because it’s the only thing that’s on that’s anywhere remotely good Nerd, now shush and watch the movie,” Stanford replied, “Hey Stanley, pass the popcorn.”

Stanley did so, face blank as his focus was directed towards the TV, Fiddleford internally sighed, but none the less stayed quiet and watched the movie with the twins, not willing to admit that he actually liked these days where the trio would just lounge around and do nothing. A small smile made its way to Fiddleford’s face as he briefly sent Stanford a loving gaze that the man didn’t realize was being given to him, then next Fiddleford sent the same gaze to Stanley that the other male was also oblivious too, stuffing his face with a large handful of popcorn.

Fiddleford turned his attention back at the screen, not before he however grasped Stanley and Stanford’s hands, not at all surprised when the grip was returned. If Fiddleford would’ve looked away from the TV, he would’ve seen the twins giving him that same lovesick look.


End file.
